


Painting Reality

by 9puppys



Category: Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale) - Fandom, Alternate Universe - Inktale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Art, Artistic Sans, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Broomy, Creativity, Female Protagonist, Help, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, Ink, Inktale Sans (Undertale), Inspired By Substantialized Errors, Inspired By Undertale, No Smut, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Real Life, Real world, Sleep Deprivation, Sorry Not Sorry, Vial Sash, Vials of Emotion, artist, ink sans - Freeform, ink vomit, paint, sleep is for the weak, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9puppys/pseuds/9puppys
Summary: One Day Ink Was Patrolling The Doodle Sphere When He Noticed Something, A Door, It Was A Simple White Door With A Similar Frame And Gold Knob, Now, Normally Ink Would Just Check It Out Once He Finished Patrolling, Exploring A New AU Could Wait, But What Caught His Attention Were The Locks And Thick Metal Chains Surrounding It, Curiosity Peaked He Decided to Take A Look InsideAfter Carefully Removing All The Locks And Chains He Quickly Swung The Door Open And Stepped ThroughOnly to Immediately Black Out And Wake Up In In An Unfamiliar Place... How Will He Get Back?





	1. Prologue - Where Am I?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainInvalid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainInvalid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Substantialized Errors - Discontinued](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933939) by [CaptainInvalid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainInvalid/pseuds/CaptainInvalid). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Ink Wakes Up In A Strange Magicless Place And Doesn't Know How to Get Back to The Doodle-Sphere
> 
>  
> 
> Oh... And We Meet The Protagonist of The Story, That's Gonna Be Fun :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Remember When I Said That The First Chapter Is A Placeholder And I'll Do The _REAL_ First Chapter Tomorrow or Something? Yeah... It's Been About A Month Since Then And I Don't Really Have An Excuse Besides Procrastination :/
> 
> And Then I Noticed This Has A Little Over 300 Hits And So I Thought "Why Not Make A Chapter?" And So I Did And Here We Are :P
> 
> I'll Mostly Be Referring to Things Differently, Like Eyes Instead of Eyelights, Head Instead of Skull Etc
> 
> I Might Change It Later, We Shall See

 

֍ ~ With Ink ~ ֍

(Ink's POV)

 

Waking Up Was An Experience, Albeit Not A Very Preferred One, Seeing As I Woke Up to A Random Dog Licking My Face, But One Nonetheless, Once I Opened My Eyes I Had to Close Them Again, Groaning I Blinked A Few Times to Let Them Adjust to The Light, After My Eyes Began to Focus I Quickly Shoved The Dog Off Me And Sat Up, Wiping Off The Dog Spit With My Sleeve, After Standing Up And Brushing Dirt Off My Clothes I Proceeded to Survey The Area I've Found Myself In, Which Seems Like A Park, Looking For Anyone Who Might've Lost Their Dog, "Hmm... No One, Must Be A Stray" Oh Well... After Giving The Dog A Few Pats And Head Scratches I Proceeded to Walk Into The Nearest Forest For Shade, Best to Stay Hidden Until I Know What This AU Is Like, Wouldn't Want to Get Into An Encounter If I Can Avoid It, Hmm... It'll Probably Be Best to Travel At Night, Less Chance of Running Into Anyone That Way

So, With His Mind Made Up Ink Sat Down Under One of The Many Trees In The Forest And Began Drawing In His Sketchpad to Pass The Time As He Waited For Nightfall...

 

֍ ~ With Madelyn Moore ~ ֍

(Madelyn Moore's POV)

 

It's A Beautiful Day Outside...

Birds Are Singing...

Flowers Are Blooming...

And On Days Like These... Kids Like Madelyn Are Patiently Waiting For Undertale Merchandise to Get Delivered

"Only A Little Longer" Madelyn Said For Like The Tenth Time That Day, As She Alternates Continuously Between Looking Out The Window And Checking The Delivery Status Online, She Could Hardly Wait, After This, She'll Officially Have A Plush Version of Every Skeleton From Undertale, Including The Ones From The Fandom, Like Error or Outertale, It Took A Year And A Half But After This Her Skele-Plush Collection Will Be Complete! Now If Only It Would Just Get Here- _ **"Ding-Dong!"**_   And Before She Could Finish That Sentence The Doorbell Rang, And So, With Enthusiasm That Could Rival The Great Papyrus She Ran Towards The Door, Taking A Moment to Steel Her Excitement Before Greeting The Person On the Other Side, "Are You Miss Madelyn Moore?" Enquired The Delivery Woman, "Yep! That's Me!" Madelyn Chirped Excitedly, "I Just Need You to Sign Here Please" The Delivery Woman Said, Gesturing to The Order Forms In Her Hand While Holding Out A Pen For Madelyn to Take In The Other, After Taking The Pen And Filling In The Required Forms Madelyn Began Walking Back Inside With Her Package In Tow, After Placing The Package On Her Bed (And Grabbing A Box Knife) She Began Tearing Into The Box With Fervor, Grinning In Delight When She Spotted The Ink Sans Plush Inside, Taking It Out of Its Styrofoam-Filled Prison She Walked Over to Her Bookshelf And Placed It On The Third Shelf From The Top, Right Between Error And Fresh, Smiling At Her Collection She Decided to Grab Her Phone Off The Bedside Table And Take A Picture, Satisfied With The Photo She Proceeded to Set It As Her Phone's Wallpaper And Posted The Image of Her Finished Plushie Collection On Twitter, With That Out of The Way She Began Playing The Underswap Fan-Game

 

֍ ~ Time Skip ~ ֍

 

You Didn't Think It Was Gonna Be This Difficult to Fall Asleep, Sure Insomnia Sometimes Greets You At Night But It's Been Over A Month Since It Last Happened, Sitting Up With A Sigh You Headed Into The Kitchen For Some Hot Chocolate, And As An Afterthought Decided to Grab One of Those Chocolate Brownies You Made Earlier, Staring Out The Window, Looking Up At The Stars While Sipping Your Hot Chocolate And Munching On A Brownie Left Some Time For Your Thoughts to Stew, You Ponder Over Your Life, From Living Alone In A House Just Outside The City, to The Day You Received Your High-School Diploma, Packing Up Your Things And Leaving Cause You've Finally Had Enough of Your Mother's Crap, Always Telling You What to Wear And Expecting The Best From You No Matter What, Claiming _"She Just Wants What's Best For You!"_ And Other Such Things, Afterall, It's Because of Her That Dad Left (You Still Don't Know What He Saw In Her, You Doubt Even He Knows) Taking Your Sister Marissa With Him, You Wonder How She's Doing, You Haven't Seen Marissa Since Her And Dad Left, You Wouldn't Even Know How to Get In Touch With Your Sister Anyway, She Probably Changed Her Number So Your Mom Couldn't Contact Her, Pushing Those Depressing Thoughts Aside, You Started Thinking of Getting A Pet, Afterall It Can Get Kinda Lonely Living By Yourself, And After Finishing The Last of The Brownie You Decided to Bring The Rest of The Hot Chocolate Up to Your Room And Attempt to Fall Asleep, And After Downing The Remainder of The Hot Chocolate And Sitting The Mug On The Bedside Table You Proceeded to Lay Down, Finally Able to Fall Into A Peaceful Slumber

 

 

֍ ~ With Ink ~ ֍

(Ink's POV)

 

Finally! After Waiting For Hours It's Finally Night, And After Putting On His Hoodie And Turning His Scarf Into A Makeshift Bandana to Hide His Face He Was Ready to Go, He Still Stuck Close to The Shade Though, Wouldn't Want to Be Discovered Before He Could Determine Whether This AU Is A Friendly One, As He Continued Walking Along The Edge of The Forest His Non-Existent Stomach Began to Rumble, Signifying His Need to Eat, Sadly Ink Doesn't Have Any Food With Him, Letting Out A Groan of Frustration He Continued Walking, But After Walking For Quite Some Time Ink Was Starting to Grow Tired, He Was About Ready to Call It A Night And Look Some More Tomorrow When He Started Smelling Something Delicious Causing His Non-Existent Stomach to Grumble Loudly, Following The Scent Ink Found It Was Coming From A Nice House Just Outside The City, Looking Into The Kitchen Window Revealed That It Was Some Delicious Looking Chocolate Brownies, The Sight of Which Elicited Another Loud Grumble From The Skeleton, Now Normally Ink Would _Never_ Steal, Much Less Break Into Someone's House, That's Error's Thing, However Having Not Eaten Anything Since Ending Up In This Strange AU Ink Wasn't Really Thinking Clearly, So With A Quick Check to Make Sure No-One Was Around to See Anything He Very Carefully Slid Open The Window Opposite The Counter (Which Luckily For Ink Was Unlocked) And Proceeded to Enter The House, Being Mindful Not to Make Any Noise, Once Inside He Quietly Slid The Window Closed, Making Sure to Lock It, And Then Began to Enjoy The Fruits of His Labor, Taking His First Bite He Was Met With A Delicious Peanut Butter Filling, Humming In Delight He Quickly Shoved The Rest of The Brownie In His Mouth And Began Eating Another, Savouring The Delicious Chocolatey Peanut Butter-Filled Snack

 

֍ ~ With Madelyn Moore ~ ֍

(Madelyn Moore's POV)

 

Waking Up In Your Bed to Find It's Still Dark Outside Isn't Exactly The Best Thing In The World, Especially As It Took A While For You to Fall Asleep to Begin With, And Quickly Checking Your Phone Revealed It to Be 10:00 AM, So While You Sat In Bed Pondering Over What Might've Woken You Up At This Hour, You Heard A Commotion Coming From The Kitchen, Thinking It Was Just Your Half-Asleep Mind You Decided to Wait And See If You Could Hear It Again, When You Didn't Hear Anything For A While You Decided It Was Just Your Imagination And Began to Close Your Eyes, But Just As You Started to Fall Asleep Again You Heard Someone Opening The Fridge Followed By The Cabinets Opening And Closing, Sitting Ramrod Straight Your Heart Rate Quickened, Someone's In Your House... Someone _**Broke Into**_ Your _**House!!**_   Slowly Creeping Out of Bed Being Sure Not to Make A Sound, You Slowly Made Your Way Toward The Closet to Get Your Undertale Hammer of Justice Prop, Just In Case, So What If It's Made of Thick Plastic And Not Metal? It's The Best Thing You Have In Your Room, (The Only Other Option Being The Box Knife, And Seeing As You Couldn't Even Bring Yourself to Finish A Genocide Route? Yeah... You Refuse) Carefully Making Your Way Down The Stairs, Being Mindful Not to Make Any Noise, You Spot The Intruder... Eating Your Brownies?... What? Shrugging Off The Shock of Such A Weird Occurrence You Carefully Crept Towards The Kitchen Doorway, Trying to Get As Close As You Can Without Giving Yourself Away, While Peaking Into The Kitchen You Noticed They Have A Glass of Milk Aswell, You Can't See Any Distinguishable Facial Features or Anything As The Person Is Wearing A Hoodie, Come to Think of It... Their Hoodie Looks Somewhat Familiar For Some Reason, Filing That Thought Away For Later You Continued to Observe The Stranger Helping Themselves to Your Milk And Brownies, And As The Stranger Let Out A Pleased Hum You Noticed Whoever It Is Seems to Be Eating The Brownies With Fervor, They Must Really Like Them, You Feel A Sense of Pride At That Observation And It Causes A Smile to Spread It's Way Across Your Face, "These Brownies Are Amazing! Error Would Love Them!" That's Strange, While You'd Like to Think Even Someone Like Error Would Enjoy Your Brownies That's Not Exactly What You Expected Them to Say, Than Again You Didn't Really Expect Them to Say Anything At All, I Mean, Isn't The Most Important Rule When Breaking Into Someone's Home to _**NOT**_  Get Caught? Before You Could Dwell On That Topic Further Your Phone Suddenly Started Playing "We Are The Star Sanses" Causing You to Jump And Scramble to Turn It Off, Before Ultimately Giving Up And Just Turning Your Phone Off Altogether,  "Hello?... Is Someone There?" Well Crap... At This Point, You Were Already Mentally Berating Yourself For Trying to Handle It On Your Own Instead of Calling The Police,  _WHY_ Did You Think This Was A Good Idea?  _ **WHY?**_  Your Such An Idiot Sometimes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Your Reading This You've Likely Skipped to The End
> 
> If So, Why Did You Skip The Chapter? Scroll Back Up And Finish It 😠
> 
>  
> 
> Otherwise, Thanks For Reading!
> 
> Why Not Put A ⭐ In Your Comment to Show You've Read The Entire Chapter?
> 
>  
> 
> I've Seen People Do Similar Things In Youtube Videos And Stuff And Wanted to Try It, Don't Judge Me 😓


	2. Awkward Encounters And Unlikely Occurrences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Introductions Are Given And Madelyn And Her Mysterious Visitor Talk Over Brownies And Hot Chocolate
> 
> Oh, And She Gets Embarrassed Multiple Times, Fun :D
> 
>  
> 
> I Suck At Chapter Titles 😓

 

֍ ~ With Madelyn ~ ֍

(Madelyn's POV)

 

Well, No Turning Back Now, Deciding to Leave The Hammer of Justice On The Floor, You Slowly Stand Up, Smoothing Out Your Black Undertale-Themed Pajama Pants With Blue And Orange Bones On Them, "Umm... Hi?..." You Inwardly Cringe At How Awkward You Sound, Fiddling With The Hem of Your Black Pajama Top With A Picture of Annoying Dog Sleeping On The Front, It Was Then That You Remembered The Situation Your In, You Level The Intruder With A Glare, They Look Remorseful For Their Actions, "Look, I'm Tired, It's The Middle of The Night, It Took Me Forever to Fall Asleep, And I Don't Like Being Woken Up to Find A Stranger Broke Into My Kitchen" "To Be Fair, You Left The Window Unlocked" They Point Out, Punctuating Their Statement By Jabbing Their Thumb In The Direction of Said Window, You Look In The Direction Their Pointing And Remember That, Yes, You Left The Window Unlocked, Mentally Facepalming Because of Your Stupidity You Heave A Frustrated Sigh And Continue, "That's Beside The Point!" You Say, Noting The Person Has Begun Rocking Back And Forth On Their Heels, "Let's Get to The Point, Who Are You And What Are You Doing In My House At 10 AM?" You Say, Crossing Your Arms Over Your Chest to Show Your Serious, At This, The Person Rubs The Back of Their Neck Sheepishly, Before Awkwardly Clearing They're Throat, "Yeah... Sorry About That" They Say, And Had There Not Been A Scarf Covering Half of Their Face You'd Probably See Them Giving You An Apologetic Smile, "So... Since The 'Who I Am' Part Is A Little Complicated I'll Explain That Later, And As For Why I'm In Your House..." At This, The Stranger Looks Kind of Embarrassed, "I... Kinda Sorta Was... Hungry?" Here The Stranger Plays With The Strings of Their Hoodie, Looking Down At Their Hands In A Mix of Both Embarrassment And Shame, And Just Like That All Your Earlier Annoyance Melts Away, Leaving Behind Sympathy For This Individual Who Broke Into Your House Because They Needed Food, With A Resigned Sigh You Walked Up to Your Bedroom, Grabbing The Empty Mug of Hot Chocolate Before Heading Back Into The Kitchen to Rinse It Out Before Grabbing Another Mug And Filling Them Both With Hot Chocolate, Carefully Balancing The Two Mugs On The Tray The Brownies Are On Before Delicately Carrying The Entire Thing Into The Living Room, Stopping Just Long Enough to Look Back At The Person In Your Kitchen, Making Them Tilt Their Head In Confusion, You Giggled A Little At Their Confused Expression Rolling Your Eyes Before Speaking Again, "Come On, I Doubt I'll Be Getting Back to Sleep Anytime Soon-" At This The Stranger Rubs Their Neck Sheepishly Again, Before Giving A Shrug, Causing You to Almost Spill The Hot Chocolate With Your Attempts to Rein In Your Snickers "Besides, I Have Lots of Questions, And You Probably Have Some Yourself" And With That You Make A "Come Here" Gesture By Tilting Your Head In The Direction of The Living Room And Continue Walking, Tray In Hand, Sitting It On The Coffee Table And Sitting On The Couch, Motioning For Your Mystery Guest to Join You, After You Both Sit Down You Reach Over And Grab Both Mugs, Handing One Over Towards Your Guest Before Blowing Onto Yours And Taking A Sip, Your Companion Doing The Same Before Grabbing A Brownie And Proceeding to Dip It Into Their Mug of Hot Chocolate Before All But Shoving The Thing Into Their Mouth, Finishing It With A Pleased Hum, Causing You to Giggle, Hiding Your Smile Behind The Mug of Hot Cocoa, When They Give You An Accusatory Look, Causing You to Nearly Spit Hot Cocoa In Their Face When They Just Roll Their Eyes And Devour Another Brownie With Vigor, (You Managed to Swallow The Hot Cocoa In Your Mouth Before Breaking Out Into Snickers)

 

You Continue to Sip Your Hot Cocoa, Giving Yourself Enough Time to Wake Up Fully Before You Sit Your Mug On The Table, Clearing Your Throat to Get Your Mystery Visitor's Attention, "So... What's Your Name? And What's With The Disguise?" You Gesture to The Hoodie And The Scarf Covering Most of Their Face, "Well, I Suppose There Isn't Really Any Reason Now, Since The Whole Point In Wearing It Was to Try Not to Be Seen" And With That, They Slowly Unzipped Their Hoodie, Pulling It Off And Tying It Back Around Their Waist, Fixing Their Scarf So It's No Longer Covering Their Mouth, Instead Being Wrapped Around Their Neck, "And As For My Name... I'm-"  _ **"HOLY CRAP!! YOUR INK** **SANS!?"**  _ You Practically Squealed, While Ink Just Stood There, Blinking At You In Shock, to Which You Give A Nervous Cough And Began Apologizing, It Takes Ink A Minute to Fully Comprehend What Just Happened, And Your Beginning to Think You Might've Broke Him, Then He Blinks, Once, Twice, And Starts  **Laughing!**  Actually  _ **Laughing!**_  It Starts Out As Quiet Snickering, Then Changes to Giggling, Then to Chuckling Before He's Laying On The Floor Wheezing With Uncontrollable Laughter, Meanwhile Mortification Slowly Sweeps Into Your Thin Frame, Causing You to Bury Your Head In Your Hands, Screeching In Mortification Before Muttering Incoherent Syllables In Your Embarrassment

 

Meanwhile, Ink Is Still Laughing, And Your Starting to Understand How Error Feels Now, When The Artistic Skeleton Continues Laughing You Decide Enough Is Enough, And That's When An Idea Begins to Form In Your Head, With A Mischevious Smirk That Goes Unnoticed You Gather Up The Last Four Brownies, Dipping One In Your Hot Cocoa Before Proceeding to Eat It Slowly, Letting Out A Pleased Hum Before Taking A Sip of Your Hot Cocoa And Biting Into Another Brownie, You Notice Over The Rim of Your Mug Ink Has Stopped Snickering And Is Now Eyeing The Remaining Two Brownies With A Hungry Gaze, You Slip The Rest of The Brownie Into Your Mouth, Drinking Some Hot Cocoa With It Before Grabbing Another Brownie And Looking Towards Ink With A Smirk, "No More Brownies For You" Ink Gives You A Childish Pout "Your Mean!" Ink Whines, Still Pouting In Your Direction Childishly, "Says The Skeleton Who Was Snickering At My Expense Earlier" You Retort, Leveling Him With A Glare, He Shrinks Back, Looking At His Lap And Playing With The Ends of His Scarf Guiltily, Your About to Take A Bite of The Brownie In Your Hand When You Hear Ink Muttering A Quiet Apology Under His Breath, Still Looking At His Lap And Playing With His Scarf, And Just Like That, Your Earlier Irritation Ebbs Away, Sighing You Hand Ink The Last Two Brownies And Wordlessly Continue to Sip Your Hot Cocoa, Getting Up And Going to The Kitchen With The Two Empty Mugs And Dirty Baking Sheet, Rinsing And Putting Away The Mugs First Before Putting On Your Rubber Gloves And Scrubbing The Bits of Brownie Off of The Baking Sheet While Humming "We Are The Star Sanses" Only to Pause As Ink Joins You, Humming Along Aswell, Both of You Continue Humming Until You Finish Washing The Baking Sheet And Put It Away In The Lower Cabinets, Rinsing Out The Sink, Out of The Corner of Your Eye You Catch The First Bits of Morning Sunlight Flittering In From Outside, You Decide to Look Out The Kitchen Window to See The Sun Slowly Peaking Out From The Horizon As The Night Shifts to Day, You Continue to Gaze Out The Window And Watch As The Sun Slowly Rises Until It's Hanging High In The Sky, Sighing In Bliss Your About to Ask Ink If He Wants Anything For Breakfast When You Hear Your Bedroom Door Open, A Jolt of Panic Rises In Your Chest When You Realize This, So With Speed That Could Impress The Captain of The Royal Guard You Race Up The Stairs, Only to Stop Dead In Your Tracks At The Scene That Meets You, Ink Is In Your Room... Holding Your Recently Acquired Plushie of Him, That Distinct Rainbow Blush Dusting His Cheekbones, While He Looks Equal Parts Embarrassed And Flattered, He Finally Notices Your Arrival, He's Asking You A Question, You Know He Is, But You Can't Bring Yourself to Answer, Too Frozen With Mortification to Realize Ink's Slight Panic to Your Unresponsive State

 

֍ ~ With Ink ~ ֍

(Ink's POV)

 

He's Not Sure What Happened, One Minute He's Looking At The Plushie Version of Himself On Your Bookshelf, Blushing, Feeling Both Flattered And Embarrassed At This New Discovery, And The Next Your Standing There, Eyes Wide And Mouth Open In Shock, Body Frozen In Mortification As A Red Blush Slowly Encompasses Your Face, Having Just Came In to See Him Holding His Plushie Counterpart, While He's Already Apologizing For Going In Your Room Without Permission And Asking Why You Have Plush Versions of Everyone, You Don't Respond, Even After He Snaps His Boney Fingers Infront of Your Face, He Goes to Call Your Name, Only to Realize He Never Asked For It, Facepalming With A Groan Ink Began Pacing Back And Forth In Your Room Thinking of A Solution, He Then Remembers What He Always Does When Error Reboots, He Waits, So That's What He Does, He Sits In A Beanbag Chair In The Corner of Your Room, Drawing In His Sketchpad, Waiting... And Waiting... And Waiting...

What Did He Get Himself Into?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Day, Another Chapter Made Because Author Was Bored And Felt Like Writing Fanfiction :/
> 
>  
> 
> Also, If You're Reading This Chapter At The Time It Goes Out Then Good For You!... I Think?
> 
>  
> 
> On An Unrelated Note, My Throat Feels Like It's Burning Because Acid Reflux Is Horrible And It Sucks, Rip Me 😓🔥


	3. Author's Note

 

Ok, I'm Gonna Be Honest Here... I Have No Idea Where I Was Going With This Story When I Made It

I Might Continue This At A Later Date, But For Now, It's Gonna Be On Hiatus, Sorry to Those of You That Read This Story

So, Yeah... It's Currently 2:09 AM, I Lack Inspiration, And I'm Writing This Author's Note Instead of Sleeping, Yay?

 

Why Is This The Most Popular Fanfic I Made? I Don't Get It 😓

 


End file.
